Crazy" Eights
by TheEvilDooer
Summary: A really weird and stupid fic I wrote one time when I was bored... ^^;;


"Crazy" Eighths **__**

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT. 

A/N: Don't mind this… This is just a little crazy story I wrote one day when I was bored… So umm… *thinks to herself* _I'm probably gonna get a lot of flames for this, but oh well._ Anyway, here it is for anyone who actually wants to read it. ^_^

"I'm bored!" the black-haired 11-year-old plopped on her bed.

"Me too!" said her 10-year-old friend and sat down beside Pan. "I wish we were at my house. Then we could do anything we want."

Pan looked at her blue-haired friend. "We could have went outside if it wasn't for the rain!"

"Don't you have anything fun in your house that we can do?" asked Bura who was _really_ bored.

"My uncle is over at Trunks' house, so we can't spy on him. We could go train, but I bet you don't want to do that." said Pan. Bura nodded and smiled innocently at Pan's last comment. "We could play a board game but I'm too sick of `em," Pan continued saying different kinds of things and then giving a reason why they can't do them.

After 15 minutes Bura stopped Pan. "Okay, okay! Stop saying what we _can't_ do. Name something that we _can_ do!" exclaimed Bura.

"I…do not…know," said Pan out of ideas.

Bura sighed and got up from Pan's bed. She bent down and stuck her head under the bed. Then she pulled a medium sized, plastic box from under the bed. "What's this?" she asked Pan.

"Oh, nothing," said Pan and buried her head under the pillow. "Just some junk."

Bura took off the lid of the box and looked inside at the contents of it.

"A Barbie doll head…an old notebook…a photo of Trunks when he's 10?" Bura took the photo out of the box and raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh…" Pan jumped up from her bed and ripped the photo out of Bura's hands. "How did this get here?" said Pan nervously and put the photo on her desk near the bed.

"O…k…" said Bura and looked at Pan weirdly.

"Pan lay back down on her bed and closed her eyes. _Oops! _she thought. _That was too close!_

"A broken clock…a pack of cards…a blue pencil…" Bura was saying as she took the stuff out of the box.

"Wait!" exclaimed Pan as she opened her eyes, sat up and looked at Bura. "A pack of cards?"

"Yeah…" said Bura slowly not getting the point.

"We could play cards!" said Pan.

"But I don't know any games except for 'crazy eighths'."

"The lets play that!" said Pan and pulled Bura back up on the bed. 

"I'll deal," said Pan and took the cards from Bura. She shuffled the cards and then gave each of them 7 cards. She put one card face up in the middle and the rest of the cards face down somewhere beside it.

"I'll go first," said Bura and looked down at the card in the middle. It was the king of spades. Just to Bura's luck all of her cards were spades. So she put one of them down.

Pan looked down at the spade that Bura put down and then put down one of her spades.

Bura put another spade down.

The two girls were putting spades down one after another until Bura had only one card left. It was Pan's turn, so she still had two cards left.

_I'm gonna win big time! _though Bura and smiled. But she stopped smiling when she saw the smirk on Pan's face. "What are you so happy about?" demanded Bura.

"I'm happy about this," said Pan still smirking and put down a five of hearts over the five of spades.

Bura's mouth dropped open but she quickly closed it. "This means war!" she said and narrowed her eyes at Pan.

Pan did the same back at her but also added and evil smiles. "Your turn."

Bura picked up a card from the pile. Nothing good enough to put down. She picked up another card. Nope. She kept on picking up cards but none of them were good.

When she had at least ten cards in her hand, Pan let put a small laugh. Bura shot an evil look at her but continued picking up cards.

Finally. A heart. _My day is saved. _

"Mwahahahaha!" laughed Bura and put down the only heart in her hand.

Pan smiled and put down her last card, witch was an eight of clubs. "I win," she said calmly then started laughing her head off in a crazy laugh.

"Nooooooooo!" let out Bura and buried her face in the teddy bear beside her.

Pan stopped laughing and lifted Bura's hear from the teddy bear. "MY teddy!" said Pan in a baby voice and grabbed the teddy bear.

"Fine then!" said Bura and picked up all the cards. "I know another game we can play," she smiled evilly.

"And that would be?" asked Pan raising an eyebrow.

"52 pickup!" yelled Bura and threw all of the cards at Pan.

Pan looked at her best friend in shock then threw her teddy bear on the floor. She picked up some of the cards that lay beside her and threw them at Bura.

Cards flew everywhere as the two girls kept on throwing them back and forth at each other.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Someone knocked on the door.

"It's open. Come in!" called Pan and stopped throwing the cards at her blue-haired friend. 

Gohan came in and frowned at the mess. "What have you two been up to?" he demanded.

"Nothing," innocently said the two girls in unison.

"I came to tell you that it's dinner time. But you better clean up before you come down."

"Yes, daddy!" said Pan and started cleaning up.

"Good," Gohan went out of the room closing the door behind him.

Bura and pan cleaned up in seconds and then came downstairs. After they finished eating, the two sayinjin girls watched TV, and then Bura's brother, Trunks, came to take his sister home.


End file.
